


Get out from under the table, please.

by Shiba_only_zone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Tension, Deep Throating, M/M, Oblivious, Orgasm Control, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Under the Table, Yelling, cross needs a hug, torture Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_only_zone/pseuds/Shiba_only_zone
Summary: Dream hates meetings. Nightmares daily ‘update’ meetings usually went for ages with no fun and no breaks, complimented with lots of yelling and throwing of random stationary. Dream wants to make it more interesting.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Cross/Dream, Cross/Nightmare
Kudos: 33





	Get out from under the table, please.

"Boss wants us in the dining room in five" 

Killer smiled proudly at the chorus of groans from the rest of the group. Dream frowned and glanced up from his book as he watched Horror and Dust get up to go tidy the dining room, the gang having made a mess from lunch earlier. "Wasn’t there a meeting a few days ago, why would he have another so soon?" Dream asked softly as he carefully put his book aside. Cross and Killer glanced over and shrugged, Killer beginning to pick up the plates and cups discarded on the table.

"Control freak? Or someone’s done something wrong" Killer trailed off, staring at Cross who had shrunk in on himself ever so slightly in shame. "Mister-I must steal expired candy from abandoned shops then throw up all over the floor" Killer mocked, staring at the smaller guard.

"How was I meant to know it was expired? It tasted fine" 

"There’s an expiry date on the bottom on the package, hun"

Cross smiled shyly at the other before standing and following Killer into the kitchen. "What do you think the deal is for this one?, we did as ordered" Dust frowned.

Everyone remained silent, answering with a shrug or confused gesture as they prepared for the meeting. Nothing had seemed wrong with Nightmare, if anything, he seemed to be in a slightly better mood since Dream had been hanging around in the castle. Everyone except Dream had taken there seats, each waiting patiently with some nervousness as they waited for the corrupted skeleton to join them. 

Quiet.

Dream stood at the doorframe, watching the four sit with bored expressions as they glanced around the room or twiddled their thumbs. Bored and silent.

"Brother”

Dreams Yelp had started the four at the table into turning there attention directly towards the brothers. Shuffling awkwardly on his feet as he stepped aside for Nihtmare to pass, Dream merely watched as he stalked over the group and glared Cross down like a hawk stalking its prey. The corrupted skeleton sighed and sat, glaring at the four before turning his attention to Dream whom still stood awkwardly at the door frame.

"If you wish to join, you may"

Killer snickered at the offer, looking over towards Dream and subtly shaking his skull. The positive guardian noticed then turned his attention towards Cross, noting the poor guards lack of sleep beginning to take a toll on him as he drifted off on his arms.

"I’ll be out here, just encase" Dream smiled warmly, before taking a step behind the door. Within moments he heard the loud bang of a flat palm on the table and the corrupted skeletons stern tone falling Crosses name. The meetings always seemed so boring, one time, Dream had wandered in to see Killer laughing as Dust and Cross shouted at each other during an argument and ended up launching the innocent bowl of fruit in the middle of the table, across the room and messing the entire kitchen up.

Nightmare hadn’t been very impressed and the whole gang ended up ‘grounded’ with extra training. 

Nightmares shouting had caught his attention once more, followed by Dust shouting that it had been ‘crosses fault’ about one thing or another. Dream frowned and glanced around the corner, noticing Cross had began drifting again despite the two now shouting at each other only to be complimented by Killers obnoxious ‘ohhh’ and yelling at Nightmare to ‘beat him up’. Horror, the poor thing, had become the main victim of the yelling as he sat between Dust and Nightmare, with nightmare being situated at the end of the table.

Dream sighed and opened a small portal, checking back around the corner to assure it had opened under the table. Upon crawling through, he’d noted the slight tapping of Crosses feet, a possible attempt to stay awake. Above the table, Nightmare and Dust now shouted at Killer who only laughed at the two and asking how he got involved. Dream eventually noticed the faint glow of a phone in Horrors lap, noticing the other messaging someone under the table as Nightmaes attention had been fully occupied by Killer and Dust.

He smiled and crawled up to Crosses seat, lightly tapping the others knee in hopes to not startle him too much. Although it failed and the other rapidly jerked and glanced down, it seemed to go unnoticed by the skeletons arguing on top.

One of Crosses hands rested onto his knee, palm up in hopes to grasp Dreams as he fought to stay awake. Within moments, a delicate gloved hand met his and in twined their fingers, his other hand dancing softly across Crosses thighs and pelvis. Dream smiled fondly at the faint glow that began pulsating within the guards shorts, before forming a growing bulge that had the guard shifting uncomfortable to accompany the growing form.

shifting to sit himself between the guards legs, Dream purred and rested his skull on the others thighs. The bulge twitched slightly at the faintest of touches, Cross often shifting a leg to get comfortable again as the echo continued to grow and stretch out his shorts uncomfortably. Carefully, Dream bought a hand around Crosses pelvis to guide him closer to the edge of the seat to get a more comfortable position. There wasn’t much room to move around, just enough to lightly bob his skull if anything.

"As for you!"

Dream jerked back as Cross suddenly jumped, apparently being called upon by the guardian of negativity from above the table. The bulge gave a significant twitch at Crosses name being mentioned by Nightmare in such a stern tone, having Dream begin to wonder of how Cross thought of the ex-guardian as well.

"Next time you throw up within my domain because of your own idiocy, I will rub your skull in it- understand!?" 

Dream smiled and carefully pulled the others shorts down, sitting back as he starred at the hard cock in front of him as it sprung from its confines.

The guard seemingly trembled, the hand that held Dreams was now shaking, Dreams reassuring pats doing nothing to soothe the guard as Dream began lightly licking the ecto. It throbbed, aching to be concealed or dispelled but unable to do either as Dream continued to play and touch the appendage. Using one hand to wrap around the bottom of the base, Dream bought himself forward on his knees and wrapped his mouth around the cock.

Crosses pelvis jerked noticeably, attempting to thrust deeper into the warmth as Dream began to suckle and rub at the base. 

"It’s not my fault, he was distracted!-he literally isn’t even listening right now!" Dust yelled. Suddenly, Cross went to stand, only to sit back down instantly and growl loudly. 

"I am listening- I was busy watching out for anything like Killer told me too!" 

"I said watch out for anything- not admire expired candy bars and consume, fatass" 

Dream cringed at the sharp ‘thwack’ of flat palm against a skull. Killer made a soft growl before seemingly sitting, guessed by the sound of the chairs legs scrapping against the flooring.

"I will not tolerate shaming of any kind-" 

Hypocrite. Dream rolled his eye light and bought his focus back to the task at hand, noticing Crosses hand had bawled into a fist since before and now his leg was trembling. Dream hadn’t even started. He smiled and glanced up to see the guards skull flushed decently, other hand occupied with covering his mouth. Taking the entire appendage as deep as he could, Dream rested his skull on the others thighs and glanced up. Swallowing intentionally to see the others reaction with a sickeningly proud feeling in his soul, watching Cross gasp quietly behind his hand and jolt.

The hand on the base gradually lifted, resting a little on top as he began bobbing his skull, taking a few moments to suckle at the head and glide his tongue over the slit, flicking at the small hole dangerously with an insidious intent. 

He flattened his tongue and glanced up, beginning to wildly bob his skull as much as he could without bumping the top of the table. The appendage twitched rapidly, growing ever so slightly as he continued to swallow to clench his throat around the cock. Dream pulled away with a wet gasp, bringing his hand up to rapidly pump around the ecto, acknowledging Crosses legs trembling asked last his fist now clenching a bunch of his shorts. 

Still pumping at the twitching ecto, Dream bought his tongue to lay flat against the head, lightly moving it around as he picked up the pace. A slightly bitter taste hit his tongue first before the guard had noticeably tensed and bought his hand down to grip the edge of the seat while the other had come under the table and bought Dreams skull straight down, hilting his cock in the others throat.

Dream gagged weakly and attempted to bring himself back only to be forced back down, upon repeating he noticed it was intentional. Cross was technically thrusting into his throat. The next thrust had the guardian gag slightly louder, Cross rapidly hilting himself and cumming deep into the others throat. The guards legs continued to tremble as he released his hand. Dream backing away with a wet cough and sighing as he wiped at his mouth. He felt dizzy and tired now, eyeing the still somewhat hard cock as it began to lose its shape. 

The arguing above the table had yet to calm, now even Horror being involved in order to calm Dust down. Dream smiled and rubbed at the guards hand as it twitched before readjusting himself back into his shorts.

Dream settled himself on his knees before reforming his portal and crawling back into his room. His throat and skull ached, flopping down onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

Maybe that had made the meeting more interesting for Cross..


End file.
